


偷偷摸摸

by 2Ruan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Ruan/pseuds/2Ruan
Summary: Welcome comments, I can understand Chinese, English and Japanese comments, thank you for watching!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	偷偷摸摸

三笠今天的对人训练对象轮换到艾伦，即使对他，她也不会手软，多次比较每次都以她获胜结束，三笠把艾伦按在地上他还要拼命挣扎，看太阳高度这是休息前最后一场了，没必要那么拼，此时让他有机会再打回来不知道又要纠缠到什么时候，所以她顺势坐在他的身上死死地压制住了他，她的腿夹着他扭动的腰把他禁锢住，直到基斯教官吹哨子为止，艾伦才安分下来。  
对人训练结束有三十分钟的间隙，这个时间说长也不长，说短也不短，可以让人好好喝口水休息一下，但是睡个觉还是有点仓促，但也有人会选择回教室乘凉。  
艾伦推开她起身来，他一脸的汗，撩了撩头发，不知为何深皱起眉来，他凝视着她问你要来吗，他每次都是先问她这句才说后面，三笠犹豫了几秒说……我会来的，他点点头说好……我在那里等你……

她过了几分钟到了杂物间，这个小楼离操场还蛮近，但是一般都用来堆放一些器材，因为对人训练的木制小刀待会儿还要收回来，这里的门还没关，进去就有轻微灰尘的味道，她刚刚关了门就被身后的人一把抱住了，他在她耳朵旁喘息。  
“艾伦……时间很紧……”他凑上来，三笠还能闻见他身上汗味，她也是汗淋淋的，这种时候两个人都很狼狈，  
“我知道……”他微微不耐烦地打断了她的话，在这个年纪他火气的确很大，无论是说话还是其他方面，才会被刚刚训练里的身体接触撩拨得勃起，他的手有些急迫地伸到前面解开她胸口正中的两枚扣子，三笠说不要弄坏，待会儿还要训练。  
少女的胸是非常饱满的，事实上她胸口的扣子总是要感觉绷不住，艾伦说过下次你买件尺寸大点的衬衫，但是这样的衣服腰部又会松松垮垮，少女的身材好得让男人都感到嫉妒。  
艾伦的手从解开的两颗纽扣之间的空隙钻进去，又把她的运动内衣一把拉上去，急不可耐地揉捏她现在还在汗湿的胸部起来，有些粗鲁又充满渴求的动作惹得她轻轻喘息。  
对人训练的时候不穿立体机动的皮带，那东西难脱又难穿，两个人总要折腾好久，平常三十分钟怎么可能来得及，感觉到时间的明确流逝，这里又没有表，两人越发焦躁。  
三笠撑着墙壁感觉贴在她背上少年的坚挺正在隔着裤子摩擦她的臀部，他把她的裤子连带内裤褪到腿弯，一只手还在折磨她的胸部，把白皙的皮肤捏出红痕，柔软的乳肉都从指缝里挤出来，还把她的乳头捏得肿胀起来，另一只手则向下探索，没有怜惜地抠摸起来，三笠不禁把腿轻轻合拢，他的一根手指直接伸进去在酸涩的小穴里轻轻抽插起来，其他手指则笨拙地揉捏她的花蕊。  
“你快点湿……”他这样像催促她，忍耐得声音颤抖。  
“我没办法。”她的声音耻起来，语气里也有了难耐的味道，虽然她没和其他人做过爱了，也知道艾伦的技术很糟糕，但是他像头小兽一样急着要撕咬吃掉她的样子总让她心潮澎湃，她忍不住呻吟出声，抵在她后面裸露臀部那少年的分身就更加坚挺起来。  
外面穿来脚步声，似乎是其他人也想到了这是一个乘凉的好地方，同期的脚步声和轻松的谈话声令三笠觉得羞耻，她轻轻地咬起了牙，声音越来越近，少女的下面反而紧张得收缩裹住了艾伦的手指，他的进退变得困难但里面慢慢渗出更多的汁液，她的蜜液都蹭到他的手背上。  
外面还在讨论下午的训练事宜，仅仅只隔着一扇门里的人却在翻云覆雨，这种反差刺激感冲得正湿淋淋抱在一起本能驱动，现在非做爱不可的少年少女脑子胀痛。  
外面的同期推了推门发现竟然关了，大呼遗憾说看来不能进去了，又笑说不知道是不是里面已经有人在偷懒睡觉的时候，艾伦的炙热直接不管不顾地插进了她的湿润的小穴，长驱直入到最深，在她的耳朵舒服得轻哼了一声，三笠感觉扶着墙壁的手指都在打颤，在外面的人交谈时艾伦的坚挺却在她的体内一跳一跳的，艾伦紧搂着她的腰咬着牙沉默地喘息，他的眉头皱在一起，盛满莫名其妙的怒意。手掌贴着衣服都让她的皮肤感到湿意。  
外面声音才刚远，她说艾伦……怎么能在这个时候……她这样唠叨他的样子让他觉得她在摆长辈的架子，自己还在她里面插着，她居然还能这样冷静地用气势压自己。  
三笠没有得到他的言语的回应，艾伦只是直接捂住她的嘴盖住她的所有还没有发出的声音，压着她激烈地抽插起来，直接跳过温柔的试探，来到最后阶段，两人仿佛是泄欲似的偷偷摸摸来到这里又这样像野兽一样做起来，三笠的舌头轻舔他的掌心，艾伦就咬她的耳朵，咬出血痕来，她隐隐痛呼也不松口。  
完全没有技巧，只是因为想就即时做爱是非常让人苦恼的，对于双方都是，但是在这个年纪发泄性欲就像像发泄怒火一样的稀松平常，他们在这里搞得乱七八糟虽然羞耻但艾伦觉得没什么错可言，三笠既然同意来了，以前来了，现在也来了，那她不就是也想吗，这样单纯的思想里他总是拿出全力让自己和她的身体都得到回报。  
他炙热的分身在她的小穴里快速进出，本来就很湿的两人，现在交合处湿漉漉地反着水光，她的大腿内侧流下去的液体很有可能濡湿她的裤子，两个人都放开的喘息起来，每次都要进去最深处，三笠的里面在温柔地包裹吸吮他胀得不行的阴茎。  
明明已经忍不住了，但就像是较劲一般，他每次都要等到她先高潮然后拔出来，看她浑身酥软自己还硬着，他有种微妙幼稚的取胜感。  
“艾伦不要了……时间……要到了……”三笠的小穴内壁轻轻抽搐起来，敏感得他一动她就要轻轻呻吟，艾伦的额头抵着她的后脑勺估算着时间，再不结束就赶不到回去了。  
他急躁地说三笠你快高潮，我想射出来，虽然要装作很懂的样子，其实这个词也是阿明新教他的，他下面还在激烈地顶她，嘴里又说要射什么的，这种羞耻的言行一致让三笠先高潮了，她全身酥软腿软了下去却被艾伦捞起腰继续做，他在她彻底紧缩的小穴里进出舒服得喘气，再用力地突刺了几下，三笠感觉自己腰上的手臂突然收紧，艾伦闷哼着拔出来射在了她的腿之间。  
他就这样抱着她，把头埋在她肩里好一会儿才松手，然后背过去先处理自己，连忙拉好裤子然后才蹲下来替她清理，在发泄过之后的两个人都有点回避对方，艾伦竟然更加不好意思，他擦拭她大腿间他的精液时脸整个都烧红了，纸巾放到她的皮肤上，力度都轻到感受不到。  
“抱歉……”他这样说，三笠不知道他为什么现在要道歉，三笠的脸也烧起来，以前他也不这样，或许这次他的确有点粗暴。  
“下次我会做得更好……”艾伦清理完，蹲着抬着眼看她，这句话让她心里一跳。

她低着眼系好胸前的扣子两个人才走了出去，在最后一刻赶到了训练场，所有人都在看他们，艾伦中暑了，三笠这样说，轻松地陷害到他身上，就像那个时候推卸责任说萨沙放屁似的一脸的平静，她一贯诚实，所以真的撒谎也没有人会想象到，艾伦只是皱眉看她，她把自己摘得好干净，弄得他一厢情愿似的。  
他们仍然是下午的搭档，艾伦恶狠地狠把她按倒，她不反抗地躺在地上看着他。  
“你倒是反抗我……”他拿木制的刀不停无聊地捅她的腰。  
“好累。”她说。  
“认真点……不战斗就要被我插死了。”他又捅她的腰。  
她听了这话就这样沉默地平静地看着他，他发狠劲摆出的恶人脸破功了，突然意识到自己说了什么话，他站起来把刀扔她身上，给了她一片清净，自己红着耳朵跑开去请教别人去了。

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome comments, I can understand Chinese, English and Japanese comments, thank you for watching!


End file.
